


tease.

by beforenine (steakandchips)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Power Bottom Charles, Smut, short but sweet, the men’s health photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steakandchips/pseuds/beforenine
Summary: Charles tags along to Daniel’s photoshoot.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	tease.

**Author's Note:**

> some of the magazine images got released and wow. .... the honey badger knocked me OUT 
> 
> also i used google translate for the french speaking so i DO apologise if they are wrong and please correct me if it needs changing ❤️
> 
> pls remember this is a work of fiction and to please respect the drivers and their relationships! 💛

Charles is sweating. His palms are sticky and it’s really  not because of the lights in the studio.

Daniel asked him to tag along for the Men’s Health photoshoot he had this afternoon, and with less of an interest in spending hours sat on his living room floor trying to at least attempt a small session of yoga, he excitedly agreed. It wasn’t often he got to see the behind the scenes for his teammates brand deals, so a little peek wouldn’t hurt, right? 

_Wrong_.

They’ve got Daniel sat in front of some tacky looking patterned back drop, that’s a funny mix between teal and mint, Charles isn’t sure which it’s like more but he doesn’t care to be frank. He’s more interested in the light blue denim shirt draped over Daniel’s soft tanned skin, open and  exposed to the whole set. He can feel the heat. Dan’s curls are soft set and fluffy, a perfect match for that bubbly personality that shines through, but they’re a stark contrast to the sharp muscles tracing across his torso, a smoothness of hair leading down that  happy little trail before it disappears under his waistband. 

Daniel  _loves_ the camera. And a part of Charles wishes he was behind that lens, his vision flooding full of ideas, ways that he could get Dan to pose  just for him. Charles swallows thick and feels his teeth catch on his bottom lip, letting himself indulge as his eyes roll over Daniel, hidden in the darkness of the set. 

Charles fidgets a little  too much when Daniel looks in his direction for longer than he usually would, a suggestive glaze settled in his eyes.

—

The shoot finishes around 4pm, almost two agonising hours of Daniel strutting around half naked and giggling, and practically flirting with every member of the team on set. Charles realises he has to drive Dan home, with his pants a little tighter than they were this morning. Daniel’s top three shirt buttons are loose.

—

Daniel barely gets through the door before Charles is  on him, shoving him into the wall and gripping that fucking denim shirt, sucking bruises into the soft skin of his neck as Daniel giggles. 

“Bloody hell mate slow down.” 

“ _Tais_ _toi.”_ Charles grumbles, his nose filling with the cologne they soaked Daniel in.

Daniel’s head bumps back into the wall as he laughs again, his neck even more exposed to Charles’ teeth, as he coats every inch he can find in hickies, whilst his hands fiddle with the rest of the buttons. 

Dan swallows and a whimper slips out of his mouth as Charles kisses along his collarbone, his hands skirting across every inch of skin that Charles can touch. 

“You knew  exactly what you were doing you  _enfoiré_.” Charles snaps, his knees hitting the hardwood floor with a crack as his hands trace over Dan’s leather belt. He hears the man above him croak, as his fingers curl into Charles’ soft hair. 

“Shit Charlie,  _here_?” There’s that little pet name again, the one Daniel uses when Charles makes him teeter on the edge of desperation. But Charles doesn’t give Dan the time of day, and instead pops open his belt, his fingers following along to pop the button on his waistband, pulling the zip down and open. He’s met with more of that dark line of hair, tracing him down to the very  obvious bulge in Daniel’s underwear. 

Charles decides to play with him a little, wants to see how far he can push the Aussie until his thighs are shaking and his eyes are tearing. Charles’ lips connect with the soft fabric of Dan’s boxers, his eyelashes fluttering as he looks up, greeted by Daniel’s flushed red cheeks and bruise-bitten lips, and he relishes in the view. Dan’s head falls back again, more whimpers bubbling from his lips as Charles mouths over his bulge. Charles’ breath blows hot through the fabric, as Daniel’s hands tighten in his hair. 

“Charles  _please_ i’m-“ Dan pants, cutting himself off when one of Charles’ fingers pulls the waistband of his boxers down, nosing and kissing at the thick line of hair below. “You’re  what , Dan? What is it?” Charles sneers, his finger still hookedinto the elastic waistband as Daniel pants. 

“Please _i’m_ _sorry_ Charlie , Fuck  _please_ just-“ 

Dan’s head hits the wall again as he moans this time, whilst Charles yanks his jeans and his boxers down below his thighs, swallowing Daniel down in one go. 

“Shit- Bloody hell mate give a ma-  Oh _oh, fuck_ .” Daniel babbles, his toes curling in his socks as his torso slides down the wall, the soft heat of Charles’ mouth making him keen at the knees. 

“Arrête ton  putain de bavardage Daniel, fuck my mouth instead.” 

Daniel chokes, his head snapping forward as he looks down at Charles, his cock jumping at the thought. Charles is flushed red in the face, his lips wet with saliva as he huffs, his chest rising and falling fast. “Y-You sure?” Dan splutters, his thumb tracing Charles’ soft bottom lip, his other hand still gripped firm in his rival’s hair. 

“Of course i’m fucking sure.” And Dan  loves it when Charles is like this, snappy, jealous and knows what he wants. Daniel isn’t one to complain about an invite like that, so when Charles swallows him back down, he obeys. 

His hips jerk in slow movements, and he’s still a little cautious about hurting Charles, but when the monegasque hollows his cheeks, Dan can’t help but indulge himself in the heat. And Charles just softly hums around him, keeping his breathing steady as his eyelashes flutter shut. 

“You look so _pretty_ like this baby,” Daniel whines. “Pretty lips around my cock.” Charles feels his pants tighten again, a hot flush surging through his blood that paints his cheeks dark red. He whines when Daniel’s hands tighten against his scalp, drool coating his lips as Dan moans high. 

“Fuck- Gonna come in your mouth Charlie babe, i’m _so_ _ close_ -“ Charles already knew he was close by the way his thighs started to shake, but hearing Daniel say it never fails to send another surge of heat through his skin, and Charles has to press his palm against the tightness in his jeans just for some relief, a flash of pleasure hitting him like a truck at the same time Daniel coats his throat in cum, his hips locking forward as his throat opens up, moans and whines spilling out. 

Charles pulls back slowly and wipes his mouth as Daniel pants, coming down from his high. They’re both flushed red in the face, and Charles’ jaw holds a dull ache as he sniffs, trying to pull himself up off the hard floor, his knees screaming. Daniel’s quick to pull his jeans and underwear back up to his hips, huffing as he grabs Charles’ hand mid stride. 

“Where are we going?” Charles questions, acting completely oblivious to the direction Daniel is pulling him in. 

“Bedroom. So I can fuck your stupid sexy french brains out.

Charles giggles, biting his lip as Daniel drags him along.

He says some small words of gratitude to Men’s Heath Magazine on the way there. 


End file.
